My name is Pan
by Michelle1Lauren
Summary: Curious four year old Son Pan meddles with one of Bulma's machine. The result? No Pan. Pan finds herself in old Japan with Misao and Aoshi. What can become of this?
1. I

**My name is Pan         **

Wow. It was everything a four year old could wish for. Buttons everywhere, all bright and shiny too! She knew the consequences of what she was about to do but. . . who cares? All Pan wanted to do was press one lousy button. As if in trance she stepped toward the 'Gigwantic' machine, inch by inch. A big red button caught the corner of her eye and she whipped toward it, no morals at all. And before she knew it, her pudgy finger was pressed down on the top.

_She disappeared._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_And reappeared._

In a strange place. Where her mommy wasn't there with her. That realization brought instant tears to her bright blue eyes. Stupid Bulma machines. Sniffling quietly, Pan observed her new surroundings. It was a strange city-like place. There weren't a lot of people there, but Pan had never been to a big city before. The closest thing had been the tournament she had won just last month. But those were people who came to watch 'her' fight.

There was no concrete. It was all dirt and grass. Little shops dotted the side of the 'road' but that was about it. The most peculiar thing that Pan noticed was that there was no cars! There were horses and carriages, but absolutely no cars! What kinda city is this? 

Well Pan wasn't going to be discouraged by this! She was going to find her daddy and go home and tell him how sorry she was about being bad! With her decision made, she bounced up from her sitting position on the side of the road and walked in a random direction. Her daddy had told her not to fly in front of people who she doesn't know, and she already has learned from disobeying him last time. 

"Lord Aoshi! Wait for me!" A loud young voice behind her yelled. Pan turned around just in time to avoid a collision with a young girl. "That was close," Pan muttered to her self. She looked at the girl with wide eyes and helped her up. Obviously, this green-eyed girl tripped over her own feet trying to get to this 'Lord Aoshi'. "Hi! My names Son Pan! What's yours?" Pan asked. It was rare for her to find a girl her age just like her, let alone run into one. 

The braided girl took her hand almost immediately. "Makimachi Misao! Nice to meet you, Pan-chan!" the girl replied, in the same happy manor. "Do you want to come with me to meet Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked. Pan nodded vigorously. What harm could it do? "Sure! Lead the way Mi-chan!" Hand in hand, Misao and Pan walked down the street with grins the size of Japan.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 "Pan, this is Lord Aoshi. Lord Aoshi, this is Pan." Pan bowed politely to this Lord Aoshi. "Why are you called Lord Aoshi. You're not even old. . ." Pan asked, much to Misao's horror. "Pan! Mind your manners!" She scolded, a little put out by Pan's behavior toward her Aoshi.

 No reaction. Pan looked him up and down. "What is this guy made out of? Stone?" He had coal black hair, with steely blue eyes. She went up and knocked him on the chest. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. She whispered to Misao, "He looks like my mommy, only a boy version." Misao collapsed into a fit of giggles, falling to the dojo floor. 

 Pan walked around with her hands on her hips.

"So you live here in a dojo? That's really cool!" Misao and Aoshi exchanged looks. Well . . . more Misao looked at Aoshi. "Pan-chan. . . it isn't cold." Pan looked at them with disbelief in her eyes. "You guys don't know what cool means? Were you deprived during your earlier childhood years?" Shaking her head, Pan grimly smiled. "I have a lot of explaining to do, I can see it now." Misao sat with rapt attention while Aoshi resumed his training.

_Oh yeah. A lot of explaining. . ._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

            "You are trying to tell me that you can fly?" Misao scoffed. "Show me!" Pan smiled and said, "You can't tell anyone okay?" Misao nodded skeptically. "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it Pan-chan," she said impatiently. Pan sighed happily. "Well okay! Here I go!" 

            Pan's feet lifted off the dojo floor, several feet in the air in fact. Misao's mouth was agape while Aoshi narrowed his ice blue eyes. Pan giggled. "See? I told you I could do it Mi-" She was interrupted by a sharp pain on her little arms. "Who are you?" Aoshi asked. Pan pried his fingers off of her and looked in his eyes, tears evident on her face. "That hurt! Why did you do that? I told you! My name is Son Pan." She clenched her fists and added, "And I'm lost."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Hello. My name is Hotoshi! I just wanted to give a taster… since Im not getting enough reviews for my other fic. The couples are . . . Aoshi/Misao, Pan/Soujirou, Shishiou/Yumi, Kenshin/Kaoru, Sano/ Megumi, and Tsubame/Yahiko_

**Review! **


	2. II

**Dee****-chan- Yeah I'll probably keep her there for a long time and **

**then**** send Gohan or someone to come meet her. You'll see.**

**Califpinay3001- Thanx! I try!**

**_My name is Pan_**

            It had been thirteen years since she had been taken in by the Obiwabanshuu, thirteen years since she became one with them. She and Misao had become as close as sisters, and Pan began to see Aoshi as an older brother.

            She stood behind Aoshi while he finished burying the rest of the Obiwanbanshuu, staring tearfully at the freshly dug graves. After Aoshi had finished his task, he simply walked away, without so much as a 'C'mon Pan'. Pan shook her head and walked in the other direction. If she needed to, she could always find Aoshi. 

------------------------

"Hey Misao! Wait up!" A familiar voice became the sun in Misao's breaking clouds of thought. "Pan! Did you find Lord Aoshi?" Pan cast her eyes downward and replied no that she hadn't. Misao's tiny bubble of hope burst. 

            Pan hated lying to Misao, but Aoshi made her promise not to tell her best friend where he was. His reasons were unknown but Pan respected his privacy and left it alone. The only thing he did reveal was that Battousai the Man Slayer was the one who defeated him, and caused her beloved group to die. 

            He would pay.

            In blood.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-

            Kamiya Kaoru hummed as she walked down the street. It was her day to go out to buy Tofu, but Ayame and Suzume decided that she needed company and ventured out with her. "Auntie Kaoru! Look over there! Those jewels are so pretty!" Suzume exclaimed. Ayame followed with a, "Yes, yes, Auntie Kaoru!" 

            Kaoru smiled at told them that as soon as she bought the Tofu, she would each by them a charm. Delighted, Ayame and Suzume took her hands and guided her through the mob of people, eager to get their charms.

            Pan looked on with amused eyes. That was a beautiful family picture, two children pulling their aunt to the shop. Chuckling softly, Pan turned to go-but something caught her eye. 

            A man that was packing some rice barrels on the side of the road slipped and let go of the barrel that he was grasping. The barrel rolled down the road toward the family that she had just watched.

            Something clicked.

            Thinking fast, Pan ran as fast as she could with speed only a samurai could even hope to match. She pushed the woman and children out of the way and side stepped out of the barrels way, already anticipating its roll into the lake.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-

That's no usual girl, he thought and slipped into the shadows again, his cigarette smoke the only evidence of his presence. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-

            Kaoru stared at the girl who had pushed to the ground, about to tell her off  when, when she saw the large barrel fly passed her. Understanding washed over her face as she smiled in gratitude. The girl offered her hand and introduced her self, "Hello. My name is Son Pan! What's yours?" She was so innocent. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I thank you for saving Ayame, Suzume, and myself from that rice barrel," Kaoru said politely. 

            Pan waved the thanks off and turned to leave. Kaoru caught her hand and grinned. "I would like it very much if you would stay for dinner. It's the least I could do especially after you saving my life." Pan was about to decline, but thought better of it. "Sure, okay!"  

Kaoru took her hand and pulled her toward the local food shop.

            Pan sighed.

            And pouted.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-

            As Kaoru walked Pan to the dojo, she took a few moments to actually take in her appearance. She was very attractive in a tomboy sort of way, like herself. She had a tanned face, as though she had traveled a great deal. Her blue-violet eyes clashed with her darken skin and her hair was cropped short, barely passed her earlobes.

 Her wear was very strange, a light blue shirt (gi?) with no hakama but white loose men's trousers. She had bandages that apparently started at her stomach and ended right below her shoulders.

            As if sensing her examination, Pan looked over to Kaoru in question. Kaoru shrugged and held Ayame's hand tighter. Suzume had already taken a liking to Pan and was chattering endlessly about everything. Pan just nodded and smiled at the child, slinging her arm around her.  

            At last they reached the dojo.

            Without a minute to lose, Kaoru rushed into her home and told Pan to make herself comfortable. Pan sat patiently on the porch that over saw the forest they were facing and closed her eyes.

            "Hey. Are you lost?" a muscular voice asked her. Snapping her eyes open she was surprised to find a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She must have been tired if she couldn't sense his arrival. She almost did a double take at his high ki and added silently, very tired. "Who are you?" She almost sighed out loud, almost. How many times does she have to introduce herself in one day? "Son Pan." 

            Sagura Sanosuke let out a low gasp in recognition. "Dragon of the Obiwabanshuu?" Pan rose a black eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Yes. Who are you?" Sano drew himself up to be very tall. "Well Dragon, you aren't the only famous fighter around here. Sagura Sanosuke at your service." Pan nodded. "Ah. Zanza. You're right. You are pretty famous in the underground."

            "Who is this Rooster head?" Sano turned to see the fox headed their way. "Hey Fox. This is Son Pan." Megumi's eyes widened. "You work with Shinomori! What are you doing here? Get away!" She screamed. "MR.KEN!" 

            A red head with violet eyes appeared around the corner. "Yes Ms. Megumi?" He looked to where Megumi pointed and cocked his head to the side. It was plain on his face that he saw no threat. 

            "Dragon! Look at him! He is Battousai the Man Slayer!" yelled Megumi. Pan laughed. "That scrawny man the legendary Battousai. Is this true 'Mr. Ken?" Pan said totally expecting a no. The man blinked his wide innocent eyes and slowly nodded. 

No. That can't be true. The legendary Man Slayer was sleek and intimidating, not a young man with red hair!

But as Aoshi had said… looks can be deceiving.

Pan narrowed her eyes. "At last I have found you Battousai. You are the cause of the death of the Obiwabanshuu. Now the Obiwabanshuu will cause the death of you."

            Pan crouched into fighting stance. It wasn't just any style. It was the little different than the little she was taught before she came to this Japan. 

            Himura Kenshin drew his Reverse Blade, bewildered. What was going on?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-

_This is the other part of the story. Do you like it? Should I post it somewhere else? Read and Review!_


	3. III

**Dee-chan** – You have to understand that Kenshin would not have won. I love Kenshin as much as the next Rurouni Kenshin fan, but even I know not to stretch it. And before you make a conclusion on the appearance, think of a plain teenaged Misao in your mind. Then cut the hair short and change the eye color to a bright blue ( I like Pan's blue eyes and I didn't want her to out grow them). There you have it! ^o^

**Califpinay3001**- Hey thanx!

**i**** dont have alot of time, but i think **ur****** fic is wonderful - Well…your name is flattering. Now that you mention it, I'll probably give Pan back her tail. Thanx for the idea!**

**My name is Pan**

"Don't stand there all innocent, Battousai," Pan spat. "You don't deserve this, after you destroyed my only family and hurt my beloved brother!"

_He doesn't have the right to act that way. Not after what he did. Why isn't he evil? Why did this have to be so…hard?_

Kenshin leaned toward Sanosuke. "Who is she? I did not kill the Obiwabanshuu! Kanryu Takeda killed them, that he did!" Kenshin exclaimed. Sanosuke put his hands on his head, anticipating the fight and seemingly ignoring Kenshin's outburst.

**"DIE MAN-SLAYER!"** cried Pan. And with that bellow came a tremendous blast of speed, leaving Kenshin only milliseconds to react. _She's fast_, he thought. _I must rely on her emotions. _It was obvious that she was angry.

Pan smirked darkly. She thrust her hand outward-

Kaoru sprinted out of her dojo to see what this commotion was about. "What is going on out here?" The whole fight seemed to still after she entered the scene.

She managed to take in a floating Pan (who by the way had the look of murder in her eyes), a frightened Kenshin, and a emotionless Sano.

"Ms. Kaoru, please go back inside." Kenshin ordered. 

Kaoru shook her head no. "Pan? What are you doing?" Pan's eyes looked up from her enemy's face, to answer the question. "I am killing Obiwabanshuu's killer." Kaoru gasped. "You are one of the Obiwabanshuu?" Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Kenshin did not kill the Obiwabanshuu. Kanryu Takeda was their killer."

_Silence.___

"Are you telling me the truth?

"Yes."

"I don't believe you," Pan snarled. "What if your just trying to keep me from killing your lover?"

Kaoru blushed and said, "He's not my lover and I wouldn't lie to you. Especially after you saved my life earlier."

_Silence.___

_What?_ Then she tracked the Battousai down for nothing. 

But this Takeda must be taken care of immediately…

"Where is this Kanryu Takeda?" She spat, with a full intent on killing him. "Ms. Pan, you need not worry about him. I have put him out of commission, that I did." 

Pan gazed into his violet gaze and turned from fierce to apologetic. "I am very sorry for intruding your home, Mr. Battousai." She bowed and turned to leave. A calloused hand caught her arm.

"It's Kenshin. And I believe that Ms. Kaoru invited you to stay for dinner. She would be very disappointed for you to leave."

Pan hestitantly smiled back. "Only if you let me cook. To apologize I mean." 

A young boy with unruly black hair seemed to appear out of no where. "Oh please cook! I'm begging you! Ugly over here can't cook but she can brew poison!"

Kaoru glowered. "What did you say Yahiko… chan?" 

"I'm **not** little! Don't call me that!" he spewed back.

And so the tongue wars began. Why did this seem so familiar?

_  I want my grandpa… I feel so alone._

"Wow! This is delicious Pan!" Kaoru cried with respect. "Who taught you to cook?" she asked.

Pan answered with a modest shrug. "I think my grandmother did when I was little. I don't remember."

Sano wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. _I thought the Obiwabanshuu had no family but themselves._

As if reading his mind, Pan answered, "I was four when I lost my family and ran into Aoshi."

"They died?"

"No I lost them."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No kid, it isn't." Pan responded patiently. "I did something I wasn't supposed to and got lost. I never saw my family again."

Kenshin frowned. "Well what do you remember of them?"

"Um, My father, i think, was a scholar and a fighter. He was proud and strong. My mother was a fighter and she loved me a lot." Pan thought for a moment. "My uncle I think was teenaged and was really self conscious about what girls thought about him. Grandpa tried to get him to fight, but he was too interested in the ladies." She tried to grasp something else. "There was Vegeta, who was proud and strong with very few words. Bulma, the smartest woman I have ever met." She brightened. "Then there was Bura, she was my best friend and Vegeta and Bulma's daughter.

"Trunks I think was a magnet that attracted girls. I thought he was strange." Pan grinned. "Oh yeah, and there was grandma. I loved grandma so much. She was strong, for her age and even Vegeta was afraid of her. But she loved me, she said, more than anything."

Tears clouded her vision.

"And then there's grandpa Goku. It's strange you know? That he is the one I remember the most out of all my family. He was everything I wanted to be. He was strong, confident, and happy. Everyone loved grandpa. He was the greatest." Megumi scoffed. 

"Well, Dragon, you left your family and that's that. Get over it." She smirked. Pan smiled over at her, surprising everyone. "I already have, fox, I already have."

 Kenshin and Kaoru shared a look. "Hey Pan, do you have any where to go? We'd be happy if you'd stay here with us." Kaoru asked. "I won't take no for an answer."

Pan opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut up with the look she received from her new hostess. "Alright."

"Soujirou."

Soujirou directed his attention to the speaker. 

"Yes Mr. Shishiou?" 

A bandaged man turned to face a boy with raven hair. "There is a new threat in the underground. We must get rid of her."

"Her, Mr. Shishiou?" Shishiou scowled and nodded. "Her code name is Dragon but her birth name is Son Pan." His eyes darkened. " I want you to find her. But when you do, you have three choices." Soujirou's smile grew broader. "Name them."

"Either you kill her, keep her for yourself, or you shut her up with force."

"Right Mr. Shishiou. I'll leave immediately." Shishiou nodded and turned back to the sunset.

"Pan! Come back here with that!" screamed Yahiko. "Catch me first!" Pan yelled back. In her hand she held his bokkên in a teasing manner, running half speed. In Yahiko's mind, it was full speed. "Well slow down so I have a chance!" Pan looked over her shoulder. "No way!"

While watching Yahiko, she headed straight into a person. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

To keep from colliding, she slammed the bokkên into the ground. With a screech she slowly stopped and sighed in relief. "I am so sorry! I hope I didn't do any damage!" She looked into the young man's face and smiled. He had a smile on his face too. "How about I make it up to you and make you some tea! I've been in a giving mood and why stop now?"

Yahiko looked on with interest. A sly smile crept on his youthful face. Creeping up behind the unsuspecting Pan, he pushed her onto the man. 

"Yahiko!" She looked at the man she was now lying on top of the still smiling man. She blushed profusely. "I am really sorry!"     The boy/man chuckled and gently lifted her off him. "My name is Son Pan! What's yours?" The boy's face became interestingly different. "Seta Soujirou. I think I will take up your offer and have tea."

_MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL! Cliff hangers…cant live with them, cant live without them. Well anyway, so far your reviews have been heartwarming. Please **review more!**_

_Hotoshi-kid_     


	4. IV

**_A mistake has come to my attention. I have spelled the Oniiwabanshuu word incorrectly. Now that that's settled, let's keep swimming!_**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Babies grow up in their sleep."

- _Tsukino__ Usagi, __Sailor Moon_

"Any enemy stupid enough to tell you what his secret technique is should die shamefully, you fool!"

- _Genkai__, Yu Yu Hakusho_

"It's this big...and it lights at the bottom, and then it goes **KABOOM**!"

_- Kagome, explaining to Inuyasha what a rocket is, Inuyasha_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

While Son Pan was busy rummaging in the kitchen for the tea, Soujirou reached into his pocket and produced a small packet of sleeping powder. Quickly dumping its contents in the tea cup across from him, he answered Pan with a polite yes. She had asked if green tea would have been alright.

Pan smiled at him, and ignored the pounding on the doors of the dojo. After what Yahiko did to her, she definitely locked him out. "I am very sorry for his behavior, Mr. Seta." Soujirou's normal grin started to scare her, but maybe he was happy or something. 

She poured the steaming tea into the delicate white tea cups, silently thanking Tae. She had given her these tea bags after Pan had waited on some of the tables in her restaurant for free. She sat down next to Soujirou and lightly sipped. "So what do you do for a living Mr. Seta?" 

Surprised by the attempt at the conversation, he answered with a, "I am a samurai." Pan brightened. "You too? There aren't many any more. Now that it is illegal to carry a sword, no one seems to care any more." Pan sighed. Soujirou nodded. __

Pan closed her eyes as she took another sip. Soujirou smirked. No matter how strong someone is, they never lasted past five minutes. She was going on her fourth. He watched, with satisfaction her delicate expression change from one of serene, to one of pain.

Her vision dimmed, moved. She held her head with her hands, and inhaled more shallowly. It hurt to breathe. She looked into the smirking face of her guest and realized her mistake. Pan saw black and then nothing. 

Soujirou smiled more widely at the affect and moved to the slumbering body. Picking her up bridal style, he moved quickly. He had wanted to be back to Mr. Shishiou in three days or less. Kamatari's bets had become very fun, and he had never backed out of one. 

His feet _tumping_ on the ground, he opened the sliding door, not caring if that boy saw him or not. Soujirou sped into the forest and out of sight.

Yahiko yelled out in outrage. He had just seen Pan being carried off by a stranger, arms hanging limply at her sides. He ran after the man as long as he could before he hurried in the other direction toward Kenshin. Kenshin would know what to do. He always does.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pan stirred. She snapped her eyes open when she realized that the ki she had come to know very well was not close. In fact, she was very far away from them. She was being carried, and something or someone was moving very fast in a certain direction.

Looking upwards, she saw her captor. It was the man who she had invited into her home so readily. How could she have been so stupid? "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, her voice quite hoarse from lack of use. 

Soujirou grinned down it her, stopping for a rest. "You should not let people you don't know into your home, it's dangerous." Pan glared bitterly. "I know that now." He laughed and resumed walking on the clear path. "We are going to a man called Shishiou's home."

Pan said nothing but merely glared. The side effects of the powder still in effect, she rested her aching head on his shoulder. It wasn't like she wanted too. Her face contorted into a pained expression, but she stayed awake. She wasn't weak like that.

Soujirou was a little surprised by her antics, but brushed it aside. The three day limit wasn't the only thing that Kamatari had bet him. Soujirou recalled his words.

***

_Shishiou had just finished ordering himself to capture Son Pan, a leader of the Oniiwabanshuu. Kamatari was nearby, but he didn't want to reveal right away that he knew about the new mission. _

_Soujirou, who was sharpening his sword, sensed Kamatari approach him. "What is it?" He had asked. Kamatari, with a sly smile, threw his hands up in the air in a surrendering manor. "Don't become offensive Sou-chan. I've come to make a bet." Soujirou's smile faltered. _

_"Go on." Kamatari, clearly encouraged, spoke his thoughts with more confidence. "I bet you that you could not get the girl in three days. And make it back." He said with smugness. Soujirou grinned. "Is that all?" "No." Soujirou nodded his head toward Kamatari's direction._

_"You could never, ever, get that girl to like you. If it becomes evident that she loves you, then I will clean your sword for the rest of my life." _

_Before Soujirou could respond, Kamatari was gone. And Soujirou had just been gloating about how he never lost one of the cross-dresser's bets. _

_***_

The woman, called Pan, had snuggled her self farther into his arms. Looking down, he tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading throughout his whole body. She looked so peaceful now, without the powder affecting her.

It was strange. It didn't react how it was supposed to. Instead of just knocking the girl out, it hurt her. A part of Soujirou wanted to interrogate Shishiou about his choice of poison and the other part told the defending side to 'stuff it'.

Pan stirred restlessly. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring at her captor again. His face was still happy, although his smile wasn't as great. She continued to look at his youthful features a moment before she asked, "Why do you smile so much?"

Soujirou continued to stare straight ahead, not intending on answering the question. What right to she have to ask such a thing? None. Pan huffed and glared at an easy direction to glare at. 

"So is this Shishiou guy nice?" Pan asked, again, conversationally. "No." Soujirou answered, almost incredulously. How could she think a guy that wouldn't care if she was killed was nice? This girl was crazy.

Pan grinned. "That meaner the better!" Soujirou half glanced at her as he took in the new forest scenery. "Explain, please." Pan just shrugged and looked in the direction that he was walking. She looked back up at him. "I can walk now I think. Want to try it?" Soujirou as if on queue dropped her. Fortunately for Pan, her reflexes had not been dampened from the substance she was given.

She landed on her feet quite nicely but found herself missing the warmth from Mr. Seta's body. She shook it off and began to stretch her cramped up legs. While she worked, she noticed how dark and green the setting had looked instead of the dry and bright color before. Of course they were in a forest, but how many forests did she know just popped out of no where?

Still a little pained from the past ordeal, she silently asked Soujirou for his hand to help her get up. He eyed her hand mistrustfully. "Don't worry. I can't run away since you hurt me." Soujirou nodded and helped her. She used his arm for support and didn't let go until she was sure footed.

She smiled brightly at him and began to move on her own without any trouble. Didn't this girl know that he could kill her without a sweat? Was she playing around?  Was she hiding something? Whatever it was, it was clearly getting on his nerve

Pan looked up almost instantly, feeling the change in his ki. "Something wrong?" she asked. Soujirou shook his head and kept his smile in tact. "We are approaching Mr. Shishiou's home." he commented. "When we reach it, you will be informed of the reason of this kidnapping and you will be treated accordingly. If Shishiou decides to kill you, use you, or enslave you, it is not your choice. You will comply." Pan shook her head. "I refuse." 

Soujirou gave her a menacing look. "You may have the upper hand with me now, but as soon as this passes, I will crush all of you." Pan stated darkly. "Unless you treat me with respect that is! We could even become friends." Soujirou just grinned. Not watching where she was going, Pan stumbled again, but this time was caught in the air. She looked into Soujirou's face in confusion.

"I like your spirit." he said, before walking away.

Dazed, Pan vaguely realized she was getting left behind.

"Hey wait up!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yahiko flew toward the town with speed he had no idea that he possessed. Where the heck were they? He stumbled around people, calling out, "Kaoru! Kenshin!" 

Men and women gave him disgusted glares, muttering things like, "How immature" or "What a nuisance!" He didn't care. Pan was out there, maybe even dead. He had to do something.

He checked over the bridge, in some of the shops, and even asked people if they saw the pair. He nearly gave up hope until someone commented that a man with red hair was headed toward the Akebeko. Before the words had finished coming out of the man's mouth, he was already half way there. 

Tae's restaurant came clear into view after about five minutes. He raced up the steps and into the doors without a thought about it. Running down the isle, he spotted both of his targets.

"Kaoru! Kenshin! Help!" Kenshin looked up in amusement. "Is Pan after you again, Yahiko?" Yahiko shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. Kaoru gave him a glass of water to help. "Pan has been taken away!" Kenshin tilted his head in surprise. "Taken? What do you mean? Explain to us what happened!" 

"Pan and I were playing around, when a strange boy showed up. I knocked Pan into the boy so to get back at her for the dirty tricks she played on me. To apologize to the boy, she invited him for tea. It looked like he was going to refuse until Pan told him her name. He accepted and they both went to the dojo, and locked me out. Before I knew it, an unconscious Pan was being carried out of the door by the weird boy. I ran after them as long- as long as I could until I realized that I couldn't follow him without you guys."

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, only to find that she was already running out the door to the dojo. Kenshin looked up to Yahiko again. "What was his name?" Yahiko responded with the same seriousness as he. "He said it was Seta Soujirou." A part of Kenshin's memory sparked, but he ignored it. He nodded to Yahiko and hurried after Kaoru. Yahiko followed behind them.

****

They both found Kaoru sitting at the table with a teacup in her hand. She slammed it to the table. "She was poisoned." She said, as neutrally as she could. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to- "Ms. Kaoru what kind of poison was it?" Kenshin asked gently. Kaoru shrugged her trembling shoulders and hid her face. She wasn't going to cry. The ex-Battousai pried the cup from her grip and looked at the contents of the cup. "The poison isn't going to kill her, Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up abruptly. "What? Kenshin you idiot! Why didn't you say that before?" Kenshin produced a soft, "Oro!" and settled down. He was clearly unruffled. "You didn't let me look before! Oro!" Kaoru sighed and caved in. "I suppose you're right. But, what can we do?" Kenshin looked down with a different gleam in his eye. "We must find Aoshi."

Kaoru only nodded.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Somewhere out in the world, Aoshi sneezed. He looked up at the heavens, suspiciously.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Should I have made this chapter longer or something? Feedback please!_**

Please **Rem**E**mber to **V**er****Ify that you ar**E****** follo****Wing this fic correctly.**


	5. V

It has come to my attention that I am not making my chapters long enough. I will fix this problem IMMEDIATELY. Hey does any one want me to put a song chapter into this story? It would have to be associated with fighting because I listen to Rap/ Rock/ and Nu. Well…I do listen to Mary J. Blige… so I guess that's okay! But vote! I'm going to make a few disagreements with Aoshi/Misao/Pan. Okay? Okay!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"But the truth is, I never really wanted to kill anybody."

_- Seta Soujirou, Rurouni Kenshin_

"When did I begin… to love him this much?"

_- Higurashi Kagome, Inuyasha (Manga)_

"If we can't get out together, then I'll rather die here with you!"

-_Sango, Inuyasha (spoken to Miroku)_

__

"Grandpa G.! It isn't true is it? You're not really leaving!"

_-Son Pan (4 years), Dragonball Z_

__

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Pan skipped happily through the hallway towards 'Shishiou'. Finally she could get this done and over with! Soujirou, slightly peeved at her actions, cautioned her to calm her self, and warned her that the outcome of the meeting might not be the prettiest thing in the world. Pan shrugged his remark off and grinned as she reached the shiny brown door that Soujirou had described. She swung it open and chirped. "Hi!" Soujirou half scowled through his mask. 

The first one she saw had her mouth wide open, as if surprised that Pan was here. She would investigate that later. Another woman, who seemed to have green lips stood and acknowledged her with cold blue eyes. Pan smiled at her and turned to the last person in the dark room. He had bandages that were wrapped around his whole body. She would have to ask him for some of his, because she had been steadily running out. Parts of brown hair peeked out of the top of his head and his eyes were dark- and seemed to be evil. 

Even if the owner of those eyes meant to hurt her, he was no real threat. Pan had only traveled with Soujirou out of curiosity. She could've flown off any time she wanted. Something about Mr. Seta's smile intrigued her. It wasn't real, she could tell. She _knew what a smile was, and that was not one. One time she had tried to get Aoshi to smile, but it ended badly. Aoshi hurt her feelings by telling her that she was worthless and annoying. She never tried that again. In fact, her words from then on were limited to him._

Her smile faded a bit after that flashback. "Sit down Dragon. We have some things to discuss." Shishiou interrupted coolly. Pan nodded. The man in wraps gestured toward a cushion, which Pan sat down in graciously. Soujirou watched this interaction with slight confusion. What had happened to the child like woman that had traveled with him? She was so carefree with him; he thought for sure that she was going to get killed. Now she was acting as if she was in the business. He felt…jealous!

"It seems that you have been taking down some of my men for the past few years. It has just been uncovered that _you have been responsible." Shishiou smirked and leaned back into his chair. "I should kill you." Pan stifled a snort. Like he could kill her! "But I've decided to make you an offer." Shishiou stared her straight in the eye. "You know, from the reports of my spies, you're a very good fighter. Fight for me." he said. Pan closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "Something smells. What happens if I don't?" Shishiou grinned maliciously. "Then your friends and family _die_."_

Pan, her eyes still closed, scowled at him. "Do you know who they are? I'm sorry- but I'm not thoroughly convinced."                                                                     "Yes I was expecting that. I have their names to recite to you."  He lazily glanced at the woman beside who responded by handing him a piece of parchment. 

"Ah. Here it is. Kamiya Kaoru, the assistant Master of the _Kamiya Kasshinryu _Style. According to classified sources, she seems to be very important to you."

Pan half smiled. "Go on."

"Myougin Yahiko, a student at the Kamiya dojo. The resemblance between you, the girl, and this boy are uncanny. They say you could all pass for siblings.

Pan only nodded. "And?"             

"Makimachi Misao, your adopted sister. It is said that you were found roaming around on the streets of Kyoto when she found you. You were then taken in by the Oniiwabanshuu, where you learned to fight."

Pan smirked. "They didn't teach met to fight. I already knew. If anything, I taught them."

Shishiou frowned. "You were four years old at the time." Pan shrugged, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Shinimori Aoshi, leader of the Oniiwabanshuu but his relation to you is unknown. You are often seen by his side, but usually not speaking to him. At one time you would've been classified as  surrogate siblings, but something happened that my men didn't catch, and that was over. Care to explain?" Pan sighed and rubbed her forehead above her shut eyes. "We got in a fight."

Shishiou nodded his understanding. "So will you join me?" Pan's eyes opened slowly. "I have to, don't I? You play dirty." She grinned at him. "We could be good allies." She her warm blue eyes suddenly froze into ices. "But that alliance is broken if you harm a hair on my family. They're all I've got now." Shishiou sneered, but said nothing. Such sentiments were disgusting. At least he had Yumi, who understood that he was not like that.

"Boy." Soujirou was thrown from his thoughts. "Mr. Shishiou?" "Show Pan her quarters now. She must be exhausted from her- trip." Pan knew a dismissal when she heard one, so she stood and followed Soujirou out of the dreary room. "Oh and Dragon?" Pan stopped at the doorway, not turning around. "As soon as your sickness passes, you will perform in front of me. I want to see how good you are for my self."

***

Pan awoke to the sound of chirping birds, and low voices. Tuning out of both sounds, she hummed lightly to herself so that she could make her bed in peace. Finishing her task quickly and efficiently, she suddenly felt the urge to swim. A bath wouldn't work, nor a cold glass of water. She needed to douse herself into a river or something. 

Opening her door, after changing into new bandages and fighting clothes – via Shishiou – she raced down the hallway until she found Soujirou's room. She regretted whipping it open and not knocking as soon as she saw him. Sitting on his matt, he was shirtless, and his hair was unruffled. He turned her way with his usual smiling face. "Was there something you needed?" Pan frowned. He hadn't acted this way on the trip here. No matter.

"Do you know a place where I could swim?" "Yes, just behind the house is a clearing. If you wander behind the trees a little bit, then you'll stumble across it. I should probably take you there, though." Soujirou found his hakama and slipped it on. It was too late however, Pan had caught the bug. She was blushing like a maniac, but hid her heating face with her hands. 

He gently led her down the hall towards the back door. It was so bright outside, a complete opposite to the inside of the home. Soujirou watched in amusement –real amusement- as she looked around in wonder. They reached a grove and slid past it without a problem. The sound of water found its way to Pan's sensitive ears. She nearly jumped for joy when a small river came into view.

Completely forgetting that another man was there with her, she took of her shirt (she had her bandages still on her chest, much to Soujirou's relief) and dove head first into the calm water. Being the decent man that he was, Soujirou turned away and remained crimson. The things that he had seen! Her thin stomach, and…he couldn't even think it straight!

She surfaced and began to coax Soujirou into joining her. "Please? The water is great and it would be fun!" After ten minutes or so of pleading, Soujirou finally complied and he jumped into the water also. When he didn't surface right away, Pan began to worry. "Soujirou! Mr. Seta!" She swam around for a moment until, to her horror, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Before she knew it, she was plummeting toward the water again.

Soujirou's laughter rung out and angered Pan even more than she was. Fuming, she glared at him in silence for a while, before it wore off, and they were playing like children. Splashing, tagging, holding breath contests. It was so fun!

After a while, it seemed like they had known each other for ever, and Pan and Soujirou were chatting like no tomorrow. Before long, Soujirou learned Pan's whole life story, and Pan learned almost all of his. Pan noted that Soujirou seemed more at ease here, but decided not to press it. "So who was that woman that had the fighting gear on?" she asked, floating in the water. "Who? Kamatari?" Soujirou laughed. "He is not a woman. He just dresses like one." Pan nearly capsized. "Why would he want to do that?"

"I have no idea. Ask him." Soujirou answered. Pan shook her head. That would definitely be an awkward moment.  "When we go back, I should probably tell Shishiou that I feel fine, and that I could fight now." Soujirou nodded his head. They held that silence for about thirty minutes, resting on their backs and gazing at the tall green oak trees surrounding them, before Pan announced that she was pruning. Side by side, they walked back dripping wet. 

What they didn't notice was a pair of brown eyes, watching their every movement.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Aoshi needed to be stopped. Okina knew that he had been hurt emotionally, but this was too much. He was killing, without any reason. He had sent for Misao a few weeks ago to join him back in Kyoto, but she had yet to turn up. It was rumored that Aoshi had been traveling toward himself in order to get something. That something was not the deal. It was that he was coming.

'

Pan would have been a great ally during this crisis, but none of the in training Oniiwabanshuu had found her. Pan had been tricked into thinking that the Oniiwabanshuu that she had been around was the only Oniiwabanshuu. They had done that for their own safety, and hers. Her strength, speed, and defense was amazing. Although he would never admit it, she surpassed Aoshi. 

For that reason, Aoshi never picked a fight with Pan. That is why Misao was never a good target. Pan would have tracked the man down and tortured him until he was as good as dead. She had admitted it to all of them one time, when she was still small. Aoshi had been one of their greatest samurai at that time and they were all amused to hear this declaration from such a small girl. Their amusement had been silenced when they first saw her in action.

Misao was also one of their best spies. Although she gives people the impression of a loud and obnoxious kid, she could be the greatest assassin at times that she wanted. Her silence was very eerie, and only the greatest of samurai could detect her. Aoshi was one of them, hence his ability to hide from her so easily. She was still out their trying to find him. 

Of course, Pan found him the first time that she looked. Her incredible ability to fly was to blame. Aoshi had made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone where he was, and she kept her promise. She only told Okina what her promise was, and that if he told Misao, she wouldn't ever forgive her. Then Pan wouldn't ever forgive him. 

"He's here Okina! He's in the training room!" a student called. Okina gracefully stood up from his knees and walked toward the room. Aoshi stood there, looking neutral as always. _So it begins…_

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Misao sprinted as fast as she could toward the dojo, she couldn't believe it. She would be there to prove her master wrong, and she would see Lord Aoshi again. Misao almost lost her balance because of her giddiness. The building was in sight and, if possible, she ran even faster. 

She threw open the sliding door and, gasping for breath, managed to run up the steps. And then she saw…

"LORD AOSHI?" she screamed. There he was, towering over a half dead Okina. "What are you doing?" she asked, meekly. Aoshi's glare did not cease. It only grew. Misao ignored it and threw herself in front of his target. "What are you doing?" she repeated. "This does not concern you, Misao." said Aoshi, his response monotone. "It sure does! What are you doing? Why?" Aoshi almost sneered, almost. 

"I will kill Himura Kenshin. Okina is standing in my way." Misao stood up and shook her head. "No. Did you not read Pan's letter? She went over there herself to kill him, but he denied it. He said that someone that you were working for did it. Listen to me Aoshi!" She pleaded.

"Pan was blinded by his lies and deceit."

"No! Aoshi! Stop this!"

He ignored her…again.

He turned to leave but before he did, "I never want to see your face again, Misao." The cracking glass shattered. Misao internally stared at the pieces. "Wha-what?" she whispered. Aoshi merely walked away. "No! Aoshi!" she yelled. "_Please!" Aoshi did not stop. _

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

With a jump, Pan was awake. She had felt it, but what had happened? Misao's usually happy ki was sad and _angry. Misao was never angry. Aoshi was cold and uncaring, but he was angry also. She felt around and sat up all the way when she felt Okina's ki. He was hanging on to his life by a thread. Throwing on her clothes, she raced out of her navy blue bedroom without a thought at her bed._

Soujirou's bedroom, which she had come to memorize in the past days, was quickly in sight. "Soujirou!" But he was already awake and as usual, sitting on his bed staring at the floor.  "Yes Pan?" "I have to go! Something happened and I need to help!" Soujirou's smile nearly faltered, but he said, "Help what? What happened?" Pan shook her head, and tried to destroy the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"There was a terrible fight just now between my mentor, my sister, and Aoshi!" She refused to call him brother. He was the only one unhurt after this confusion, and it was obvious that he did it." Soujirou watched carefully. "Go now. But return as soon as you can." Pan nodded and sprinted down the hallway, out of the door. 

Grinning like an idiot, her feet lifted of the ground, and she flew at top speed toward Kyoto. _This will only take a few minutes_, she thought smugly. Pan almost forgot what it had felt like, the air whipping through your hair, and the funny feeling in your stomach when you flipped around. Scenery blurred by, and rapidly changed. She was in the city, but still not it Kyoto. She smiled warmly when she saw the Kamiya Dojo. 

Within seconds, she was back in her real home. She landed swiftly, and took off, using her propulsion to speed her up a bit. She was up the stairs in no time, and was greeted by a sight. "Misao!" Misao looked up sadly from her spot on the floor. Okina had been taken away to the hospital a few moments ago, and Pan showed up. "What happened?" Pan asked urgently. "Aoshi attacked. He never wants to see me again!" Misao sobbed. 

Pan sighed. That was untrue all the way. It was a common fact to everyone that Misao loved Aoshi. But the fact the Aoshi loved her back was information that Pan gathered by herself. "Shhhh…It's okay Mi-chan. It'll be alright." She hugged her slumping body, willing all of her love to show. "But Aoshi has betrayed us. He is now not the leader of the Oniiwabanshuu. Hey! You want to be co-leaders?" Pan asked. Misao laughed through her tears. "How do you always manage to find the good things in bad things, Pan-chan?"  

Pan just held her close. "Aoshi is a fool, Misao. He loves you, and I know it. He just doesn't like to show his feelings." Misao took one last shuddering breath before she calmed down. "Pan…you are my best friend." "So are you, Misao."

And the two remained like that on the floor, for the rest of the day.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_Good? Bad? Did you know that reviewing a day keeps the doctor away? I'm sry if I have the story wrong, but I haven't seen it in a very long time. Bear with me!_

_Future reference: _

_Pan will remember Master Roshi_

_Pan's tail will grow back._

_Kenshin **will** find Aoshi_

_and something else will happen that I won't tell._


	6. VI

**My Name is Pan**

* * *

  
  
"HIIII!"   
  
The kick was deftly blocked and Kamatari was sent to the side with a swipe. Pan glared at Shishiou and Soujirou. "I am bored." Kamatari glared at her and said, "Sorry that I'm not as good in hand to hand combat as you, sunflower." Pan gave him a sheepish grin. "I am sorry if I offended you Kama-chan!" Kamatari turned away as his sign that he didn't take any offense.   
  
Shishou nodded toward Soujirou, who started tapping his feet on the ground. Pan looked at his feet suspiciously and felt a skyrocket in ki. She stood there and put a wall block around her just incase she was taken by surprise.   
Tap once.  
  
Soujirou disappeared.  
  
Well, not really because Pan saw exactly where he was. She looked up and moved her head to the side so he wouldn't decapitate her. Soujirou landed on the ground and looked at her incredulously. "How? No one has ever seen me on my first attack." Pan grinned and skipped around him. "I win!"  
  
The dojo was oddly silent after that. The clean swords on the rack glowed in the sunlight coming from the front of the room. Pan looked at the three with a strange look and walked out. She had better things to do than stare at her like that.   
  


* * *

She remembered Master Roshi. How could she forget him? Grandpa had told her so many stories about him and how he trained her grandfather into the strong man he is now. She also remembered that he was over three hundred years when she met him. So he must be alive now.   
  
Why hadn't she thought of that before?  
  
Quickly, she floated to Soujirou's room (forgetting that Shishiou and Kamatari didn't know she could fly) and walked inside. "Hey why are you always in your room? It's sunny out!" Soujirou just stared blankly at her cheerful manor. "Never mind... Hey Sou-chan I have to go somewhere." She said. "I'll be back in a day or two." She ran out of the room before he could answer and zoomed out of the house.   
  
The flight took less than two hours. She had known where Master Roshi lived, Grandpa had taken her there many times to visit. The place was just an extremely small cottage on a secluded piece of green land. He had another home too, but it was on an miniscule island that only had enough room for a house (and obviously he built one there).  
  
She could feel his calm deep ki in there and landed gently at the door. She knocked on the door respectively. The sight she saw wasn't nearly what she expected.  
  
There stood a handsome man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Pan nearly swooned. "Are you the one called Roshi?" "Yes... What is it that you require?" he asked. Whoa! Nothing like that scratchy worn voice he had when she was little! "Why don't you come in... you seem to have a story to tell me." Wow! And he was wiser than the one in the future. The home was exactly how she remembered but there were no magazines with naked ladies on the front scattered about the house. "Hey, you may not believe this but..."  
  
She relayed her story to him, and he seemed to be taking it fine.  
  
"This seems to be quite a predicament. Have you tried getting back to the future at all?" Pan shook her head. "They don't have the technology here that the future has." Pan said. "And I don't know if I would go back to the future now that I have been here for over fifteen years." Master Roshi nodded his head.  
  
Pan laughed to herself. "I had come just to see a familiar face and to feel closer to home. Thank you for making me feel better Master!" Roshi smiled and nodded. "No problem, come visit me soon Son Pan."   
  
Pan floated into the air and turned back to him. "I will! Don't worry! Bye!" Within moments, the cottage disappeared.   
She had told Soujirou she would be back in about two days... and that was what she was going to do.  
  
Aoshi had better watch out.  
She was coming for his blood.  
  


* * *

Aoshi stood on the grassy plain in silence. He could feel her coming after him. He could feel her anger, hurt, and betrayal fresh in her mind. It only took a few minutes before they were face to face.  
  
He hadn't see her in such a long time. As much as he loathed to admit it, he missed her. He knew he had said some nasty things that he shouldn't have, but he wished he hadn't. Her crystalline blue eyes, her unruly black hair, even her small frame but fairly tall body. He missed her clinging to him at every chance she got. But he messed that up... and he didn't think there was a way to change what he had said  
  
**Flash-**  
  
"Smile..." Aoshi stared at her coldly. "You know you want to!" She began to prance around the room in an obscene manner while grinning foolishly. "C'mon Aoshi! Do it for Misao!" It was Misao's birth date. 

The was the last straw.  
He backhanded her. "Shut up! Don't talk to me. Your voice bothers me greatly." He lied. She held her cheek, stunned, and watched as he exited the room.   
  
**Back-**

The Pan in front of him crouched and looked ready to spring. "Pan." Aoshi acknowledged. She screamed and attacked him. He could barely fight back, her blows too strong for him. After a few seconds, he kneeled bleeding on the ground. "I came here to inform you that you are no longer the leader of the respected group Onniiwabanshuu. You have embarrassed the Oniiwabanshuu with your lack of obedience toward the code. Unless there is some change of heart among us, you may never step foot back into the dojo again."  
  
She turned to go.

"Sorry. I hope my voice didn't _bother_ you too much." With that she flew away.  
  
He deserved this.

His wounds were taking toll, and he knew he would die here but-

Pan came back into view, and her expression was unreadable. "I thought you were stronger than this Aoshi. I didn't mean to nearly kill you." He blacked out.  
  


* * *

He was warm.  
  
Very warm.   
  
His vision was greeted by a woman's face. Her expression was professional and cool. "Ah, Aoshi, I see you have awakened." He started to get up, but was pressed back by her cool hands. "Try not to move around. Pan-chan beat you up pretty badly." Aoshi looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Where is she?" The doctor shrugged. " I don't know. She brought you here and left after explaining that she did this. You must have done something very wrong for Pan to do that." She nodded and left him to his self.   
  
He did do something very wrong... and he was beginning to feel sorry for it.  
  


* * *

She couldn't believe it! It was here after so long! She sat there cuddling it with great adoration. "I can't believe you grew back, tail!" It was fluffy and brown just like she liked it!   
  
"I LOVE YOU KAMI-SAMA!" She yelled to the heavens.

* * *

A.N.- Yeah I know that sucked but at least it was something...  
  
Good ... Bad? Tell me!


End file.
